Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン ミカエリス Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 1 "Sein Butler ist talentiert". Er ist ein Dämon und der Butler von Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel rief ihn damals in einer unbekannten Welt und schloss mit ihm einen Pakt, welcher besagt, dass Sebastian so lange bei ihm bleiben muss, bis Ciel sein Ziel erreicht hat. Dieses Ziel ist es, Rache an denen zu nehmen, die seine Eltern töteten. Wenn Ciel sein Ziel erreicht hat, bekommt Sebastian Ciels Seele. Bis dahin muss er Ciel dienen und ihn beschützen. Den Namen Sebastian bekam er von Ciel.thumb Charakter Sebastian ist nicht leicht zu durchschauen. Er wirkt einerseits wie ein perfekter Butler, doch wenn es um den Kampf geht, wird aus diesem ein eiskalter Killer. Sebastian würde alles tun, um das Geheimnis seines Herren und die Ark zu beschützen. In der Öffentlichkeit ist er immer zuvorkommend und höflich und wirkt meist unnahbar. Jedoch ist er auch sehr sanft im Umgang mit verängstigten Menschen. Sebastian behält immer die Ruhe, sorgt sich um das Wohl seines Herren und erfüllt ihm jeden Wunsch, dabei geht Sebastian sogar ohne zu zögern über Leichen. Sebastian neigt zum Sarkasmus, bleibt dabei jedoch stets höflich und distanziert. Nur selten erlebt man ihn wirklich zornig. Meistens nur dann, wenn seinem Herren etwas passiert. Auch wenn es zu Gewaltausbrüchen kommt, wird Sebastian nur selten unruhig. Sebastian nimmt seine Gegner sehr ernst, jedoch zeigt er dies nicht, da er sich nur auf seine Art über sie lustig macht. Aussehen thumb|200pxAussehen als Butler Sebastian ist 185 cm groß. Er hat schwarzes Haar und rote Augen. Er trägt die meiste Zeit die Kleidung eines Butlers. Diese ist größtenteils schwarz, die ihn wie einen perfekten Butler aussehen lässt. Auf seinem linken Handrücken hat er das Symbol des Paktes mit Ciel. Trotz des Aussehens eines höflichen Butlers, strahlt er auch etwas Mysteriöses und Gefährliches aus. Man bemerkt bereits von seinem Äußeren her, dass es sich nicht nur um einen normalsterblichen Butler handeln kann. Aussehen als Dämon thumb|195pxSebastian wird nicht komplett in der Gestallt des Dämon gezeigt. Wenn er in dieser Gestallt auftaucht, ist er meistens von schwarzen Federn umgeben. Somit kann man nur wenige Teile seines Körpers sehen. In der Gestalt des Dämons hat er leuchtend rote Augen und spitze Zähne. Auch die Kleidung verändert sich. Er bekommt scharfe Krallen und ist komplett schwarz bekleidet. Ausserdem trägt er hochhackige Stiefel. Auch wird Sebastian im Anime anfangs als Krähe gezeigt, da er sich in dieser Gestalt verwandeln kann. thumb|200pxWeitere Outfits Sebastian trug auf der Privaten Party von Aleister Champer eine Maske. Später sah man ihn nur mit einer runden Brille. Er spielte einen Privatlehrer von Ciel. Auch war er nicht komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Er trug einen längeren dunkelbraunen Mantel und darunter ein etwas helleres braunes Outfit, wie er es auch als Butler trägt. Als er den Butler von den Geister Edward und Richard spielte, hatte er längere schwarze Haare und war fast komplett in schwarz gekleidet. -->Genauere Übersicht von Sebastians Outfits. Vergangenheit Es ist wenig über Sebastians Geschichte bekannt gegeben worden. Sebastians wahre Heimat liegt in der Unterwelt, die ganz anders als die menschliche Welt ist. Er hat erwähnt, dass dort keine Kreaturen wie Katzen als Haustiere gehalten werden, sondern andere Wesen, die auf der Menschenwelt nicht existieren. Wie lange er schon lebt ist schwer zu sagen. Er selbst sagt immer, dass er in seinem langen Leben schon viel gesehen hat. In der ersten Staffel in Folge 20 "Sein Butler, Flucht" erzählt er, dass er verantwortlich für die Ausbreitung der Pest in Europa sei. Es soll zu der Zeit von Edward des Dritten gewesen sein. Dieses war vor etwa 500 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung geschehen. Sebastian meinte, dass er sein damaliges Leben satt hatte, nur zu wissen wie man isst. Er besaß seit dem Tage seiner Geburt einen recht eigensinnigen Charakter. Er schloss nicht mit sehr vielen Menschen einen Pakt. Er füllte seinen Magen nur mit Seelen die er selbst als würdig sah und wuchs dadurch zu einer mächtigen Existenzform heran, die an Dunkelheit kaum zu übertreffen ist. Er hegte und gepflegte die Seelen der Menschen, mit denen er einen Pakt schloss, bis sie am Ende genau seinen Geschmack trafen. Deswegen kümmert er sich auch so sehr um Ciel. Sebastian schloss über viele Jahrhunderte hinweg viele Verträge. Er schlüpfte in die verscheidensten Rollen, da es ihm egal war, was er spielen musste, solange die Seele die er sich ausgesucht hatte seinem Geschmack trafen. Sebastian sorgte dafür, dass beinah alle ihre Namen in die Geschichte gebrannt wurden. Vor gut 200 Jahren, wurde es sehr ruhig um ihn. Sebastian schloss keine Pakte mehr und zog sich in die Finsternis der Unterwelt zurück. Gerüchten zu Folge langweilte ihn das ewige hin und her und die Verträge mit den Menschen. Der ständige Wandel der Welt wurde ihm zu fade, bis er eine Stimme vernahm, die die Tiefen der Dunkelheit durchbrach. In dieser Stimme hörte er einen Klang, den er noch bei keinem Sterblichen hatte hören können. Allein diese Stimme versprach eine bemerkenswerte Seele. Sebastian stieg erneut in die Welt der Menschen und fand in der Gestalt einer Krähe Ciel. Ciel war umgeben von tiefster Schwärze, vollkommen schutzlos und von zahlreichen Wunden und Erniedrigungen gezeichnet. Sebastian schloss mit Ciel den ersten Pakt seit 200 Jahren. Sebastian würde ihm bei seiner Rache behilflich sein und am Ende Ciels Seele bekommen. Ciel gab Sebastian seinen jetzigen Namen und Tarnung eines Butler. Wenige Augenblicke später nahm Sebastian menschliche Form an und begann mit seiner neuen "Mission". Kuroshitsuji Ciels Entführung Ein paar Gäste (unter ihnen auch Azuro Venere, Madame Red und Lau) besuchen das Anwesen der Phantomhives.Ciel geht auf sein Zimmer. Als Sebastian seinem Herrn etwas zum Essen bringen möchte, antwortet dieser nicht. Sebastian findet den Raum verwüstet, aber leer vor. Als ein Erpresserbrief eintrift, ist das Anwesen bereits von Azuros Männern umstellt. Sebastian erfährt von zwei Untergebenen Veneres, wo sich sein Herr befindet. thumb|200pxAzuro läßt seine Leute das anwesen beschützen, damit niemand in die Villa eindringen kann. Sebastian besiegt seine Gegner mit Leichtigkeit. Als er das Zimmer von Azuro betritt, will dieser ihm den "Stoff", im Anime den Schlüssel, welchen er im Brief erwähnt hatte abnehmen. Sebastian zog eine silberne Dose mit Drogen aus der Tasche seiner Weste,aber er wir von Kugeln durchlöchert, die Veneres verbliebene Leute auf ihn schiessen. Dennoch steht er auf, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und wirft die Kugeln zu ihren Besitzern zurück. Sebastian rettet Ciel, indem er Azuro den Arm verdreht, ohne diesen zu berühren. Er trägt Ciel den Weg zurück zum Herrenhaus der Phantomhives. Auf der Suche nach Jack the Ripper Sebastian erstellt eine Liste der verdächtigen im Fall, Jack the Ripper. Als Erstes glaubten sie, das Aleister Chamber der Mörder sein könnte. Sebastian und Ciel tauchten auf Aleisters noblen Feiern auf. Dabei verkleidete Ciel sich als noble Dame, da hauptsächlich Frauen starben. Als Ciel verschwand, rief er kurze Zeit später Sebastian, der daraufhin auftauchte und sah, das Ciel gefesselt in einem Käfig saß. Sebastian räumte die Zuschauer aus dem weg und befreite Ciel. Als sie vermuteten, den Mörder gefasst zu haben, geschah am nächsten Tag bereits ein neuer Mord, von Jack the Ripper. Sebastian und Ciel warteten auf den Mörder. Plötzlich hörten beide ein Schrei aus einem Gebäude. Als Ciel die Tür öffnete, hielt Sebastian ihm die Augen zu, da es schon zu spät war, und die Frau namens Mary Kelly bereits Tod auf dem Boden lag. Grell kam aus dem Gebäude heraus und sagte, dass er unschuldig sei. Doch Sebastian glaubte ihm kein Wort, da er bereits wusste dass Grell kein Mensch war und seine Rolle als hilflosen Butler nur spielte. Auch Grell wusste, dass Sebastian kein Mensch war. Als Sebastian Grells wahre Identität verriet wusste er bereits, wer Grells Partnerin war. Angelina Durless kam daraufhin aus dem Gebäude. Ciel verriet ihr, das sie bereits auf der Liste der Verdächtigen stand jedoch war ihr Alibi zu perfekt und, dass sie bereits wussten, wo sie das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde, da Mary Kelly die Einzige thumb|200pxnoch nicht ermordete Person war, die ihr Kind bei ihr abtrieben ließ. Als Grell auf Ciel losgehen wollte, hält Sebastian ihn auf. Es kam zu einen Kampf zwischen ihm und Gell. Doch als Sebastian sah, das Madam Red auf seinem jungen Meister los ging, verlor er durch Grell benahe seinen Arm, um Ciel zu retten. Ciel schrie, dass Sebastian sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Da Madam Red Ciel nicht umbringen konnte, tötete Grell sie. Ciel befahl Sebastian, Grell aus den Weg zu räumen, darauf fingen sie erneut an zu kämpfen. Sebastians Oberkörper wurde mit Grells Todessense aufgeschnitten. Da Grell Sebastians Rückblende des Lebens sehen wollte, war Grell enttäuscht, als er sah, dass es nichts Spannendes gibt. Sebastian war dieses bewusst, da es nichts Spannendes in den letzen Jahren seinem Leben gab. Als Grell die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens von Sebastian sehen wollte, brach Sebastian seine Rückblende ab und stand wieder auf. Sebastian schmiss seine Jacke, als Grell auf ihn losging, in der Säge von Grells Waffe hinein. Dadurch blieb diese stehen. Sebastian gewann den Kampf. Als er Grell gerade umbringen wollte, wurde er von William T. Spears, aufgehalten. Er kam um Grell abzuholen, da er gegen verschiedene Regeln verstoßen hatte. William entschuldigte sich bei Sebastian und gab ihm seine Visitenkarte. Sebastian jedoch schmiss die Karte weg. Als William mit Grell weggehen wollte, schmiss Sebastian ihnen Grells Waffe hinterher. Die Scherbe der Hoffnung- Anime- Anime Sebastian und Ciel erfahren von Fred, der sich auch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt befindet, dass eine Leiche gefunden wurde. Der Mann hieß Tim und soll einen besonderen Ring namens Scherbe der Hoffnung gestohlen haben. Als sie von Undertaker mehr erfuhren, fanden sie den Ring, an dem Preis des Wettkampfes. Sebastian nahm an diesen Wettbewerb teil, doch als er gerade zum Sieger geehrt werden sollte, kam er zu einem Kampf und das Eis unter ihnen brach. Der Ring viel in das Wasser. Sebastian und sein junger Herr dachten, dass es nun vorbei sei. Doch dann verschwand Elizabeth. Sebastian rettete Ciel aus Duke Mandalays Anwesen, da er sich allein mit Pluto auf die Suche nach Elizabeth gemacht hatte und von Drocells Puppen angegriffen wurde. Als er mit Ciel aus dem Fenster sprang, hören sie Plutos Gejaule. Sie folgten diesen und kamen bei dem Versiegelten Turm an. Die Tür konnte nur mit Hilfe von Pluto geöffnet werden. Als sie oben ankamen, wurde Ciel von Elizabeth angegriffen, da sie von Drocell wie eine Puppe gelenkt wurde. Sebastian rettete Ciel und griff Drocell an. Als Drocell von Sebastian und Grell besiegt wurde, gehen sie in einer weiteren Tür hinein. Dort saß jemand auf ebnen Stuhl. Als Ciel zu diesen rannte, saßen dort nur zwei Puppen. Sebastian und Ciel kehrten mit Elizabeth zurück zum Phantomhive Anwesen. Dort feierten sie Ciel Geburtstag. Elizabeth schenkte Ciel die Scherbe der Hoffnung. Curry-Festival In London geschehen wiedser einmal mysteriöse Morde. Ciel und Sebastian machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Mörder. Als sie einen Hinweis bekommen, gehen sie zum East End von London. Dort geratet Ciel in einer Auseinandersetzung mit einer Banditengruppe. Sebastian rettet Ciel. Doch zwei Fremde namens Soma und Agni auftauchen, stehen beide auf der Seite der Banditen, da sie aus ihren Heimatland Indien kommen. Als Soma und Agni bemerken, dass die Banditen angefangen hatten, wechselten sie die Seite und besiegten die Banditen. Als Ciel mit Sebastian in seinem Stadthaus in London ankommen, steht plötzlich Lau mit Agni und Soma vor ihnen. Dort erfährt Ciel, dass Soma auf der Suche nach einer Frau namens Meena ist. Ciel und Sebastian helfen ihnen bei der Suche. Doch dann schlägt sich Agni auf die Seite des vermeintlichen Entführers Harold West. Ciel meldet Sebastian am Curry-Festival an, da die meisten Opfer aus guten Curry-Läden stammen und da Agni auch an diesem teilnimmt. Sebastian lernte viel, um ein perfetes Curry machen zu können. Agni war die Testperson und musste alle selbstgemachten Currys probieren. Als es nun soweit war, fanden sie Meena und erfuhren, dass sie freiwillig bei Harold sei, da er Geld hat. Als der Wettkampf losgeht, taucht Queen Victoria auf. Sebastian und Agni stehen laut der Jury auf dem gleichen Platz. Die Entscheidung liegt bei der Queen, die sich für Sebastian entscheidet, da sein Curry-Brot für Reiche sowie auch für Arme leicht zu essen war. Agni und Soma schlossen Ciel und Sebastian in ihren Herzen und benannten sie als ihre Freunde. Sebastian V.S Ash Sebastian trifft in Paris auf Ash. Dort kämpfen sie gegen einander. Ciel befiehlt Sebastian, den Kampf sofort ab zuunterbrechen. Daraufhin verschwindet Sebastian. Daher muss Ciel alleine nach London zurück kehren. Ciel rennt durch ganz London. Er trifft in London auf seiner Dienerschaft. Ciel befehlt ihnen Pluto um zu bringen, da er für das Feuer in London verantwortlich und nicht mehr sich selbst ist. Als Ciel weiter rennt, kommt er bei Queen Victorias Anwesen an. Er sucht die Königin im ganzen Anwesen. Doch als er bei ihr Zimmer ankommt, liegt Sie tot in ihren Bett. Plötzlich wird Ciel von den Wachen gejagt. Als er umzingelt und Angeschossen wird, taucht Sebastian wieder auf und bringt alle um. Sebastian fährt mit Ciel zur Tower Bridge. Dort trifft er auf Ash. Es kommt erneut zu einem Kampf zwischen Ash und Sebastian. Zuerst sieht es schlecht für Sebastian aus. Als Sebastian von schwarzen Seelen umzingelt ist und sein Arm verliert, zeigt Sebastian seine wahre Identität als Dämon. Ciel sollte die Augen verschließen, damit er Sebastian nicht so sehen muss. Als Ciel beinahe von der Tower Bridge fällt, sagt Sebastian, dass Ciel sich noch etwas festhalten muss. Als Sebastian den Kampf gewonnen hat, lässt sich Ciel fallen. Sebastian springt jedoch hinter her, um den Pack zu lösen. Trivia *Waffe: Kann mit allem Kämpfen, was er sieht. Meistens kämoft er jedoch mit Silberbesteck. *Stärken: Schnelle Arbeit, Führungseigenschaften, bewahrt immer Ruhe, Haushalt (Kochen, Backen, Putzen, etc.), Violine und Piano spielen, Besitzt aufgrund seines Alters sehr viel Lebenserfahrung. *Schwächen: Unfähig, nähere soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen, Gier nach Ciels Seele. *Vorlieben: Sebastian hat eine Schwäche für Katzen, Krähen, die Farbe Schwarz, Kunst, Musik, Gruselgeschichten, schwarzen Tee, Bücher *Abneigungen: Da er ein Katzenliebhaber ist, verabscheut er Hunde, große Menschenmengen, Unhöfliche Gäste. *Im Anime wird er von Grell Sebast-chan genannt. Im Manga jedoch wird er von Grell Basti genannt. *Im Anime wird angedeutet, dass Sebastian gut küssen kann. ("Ich kann mit meiner Zunge die Stiele zweier Kirschen zusammenknoten."). *Zudem wird angedeutet, dass sich Sebastian in einen Raben verwandeln kann. *Joker gab Sebastian im Noahs Ark Circus den Namen "Black". Dies ist wohl eine Andeutung auf Sebastians schwarze Kleidung. *Spitznamen: Sebast-chan, Basti, Black *Er kann Französisch *Im Anime hatte er Sex mit einer Nonne Namens Madge, während er im Manga Sex mit Beast hatte. Beide Male nur um Information zu erhalten. *Er ignoriert Ciel sobald er eine Katze sieht. *Genauere Übersicht von Sebastians Outfits. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Dämonen